


I do

by PuddingTyan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTyan/pseuds/PuddingTyan
Summary: No angst, no drama. Just sweet fluff MadamSpellman fanfiction.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every MadamSpellman shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+MadamSpellman+shippers).



"Every single time I see you, I wonder if there is some one else as beautiful as you are. Of course no. You are the most beautiful, most magnificent, most charming, you are my everything, Zelda Spellman. I truly miss you so much. I want to visit you, but there are quite a lot issues in hell, so it means that I need to be here now until everything will calm and become normal again. I hope that it would be possible to see you in something about two weeks.  
Kiss you,  
Your Lilith"

***

Life always goes on, no matter what happens in current time. After the overthrow of Lucifer, much has changed in the life of Zelda, her family, and the coven. Now when she is High Priestesses there are lots of work to do. First she need to restore calm and stability in the coven. It was a big deal. Everyone in the coven was accustomed to praying to the dark lord, holding traditional holidays and rituals, but now that Lilith became the queen of hell, the whole coven was simply lost. They started to pray her, they started to pray the Queen of Hell, they started to pray Lilith. After sunset, they go to the bedroom, sit on their knees in front of the beds, Zelda and Hilda come into the room with candle, Zelda reads a prayer:  
"Hail Lilith full of disgrace,  
Cursed are you amongst women.  
And cursed is the fruit of the thy womb.  
Demons, you fled the garden,   
Where the weak ones dwelled   
And did not live in shame.  
Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night,  
Pray for us sinners now,   
And at the witching hour of our death.  
Praise Madam Satan!"

"Praise Madam Satan!" They repeat.

One such evening after prayer, when everyone went to bed, Hilda went to her sister by handing a letter, and then went to bed too. Zelda looked at the letter. There was a seal on the envelope that Zelda had already remembered. Making sure that there was no one around, Zelda sat down in a chair and hurried to open the envelope. Lilith. This was a letter from Lilith. When reading, Zelda seemed to hear her voice, it seemed that Lilith was sitting nearby and reading it aloud. Zelda could not hide her smile. Just two weeks and she finally will see her again. She will hug her, kiss her on the lips and say that she could not stop thinking about her this whole time, she would say that she loves her and can't live without her.

***

Waiting is so painful. Zelda sits by the fireplace for hours in the evenings waiting for her queen. She thinks when will she come. Will she look like Mary Wardwell or change the body. Zelda don't now. She just wait. 

"Good evening, Zelda"

In less than a minute, Zelda got up from her armchair and ran to Lilith.  
"I...I missed you so much...I..." Muttered Zelda in her arms.

"Hush and kiss me, sweetheart"

Their lips twisted in a passionate kiss. Every cell in their bodies was filled with happiness. Lilith pressed Zelda closer to herself. They both didn't want to stop, they wanted this moment to last forever. They didn't see each other for a month, they couldn't touch for exactly a month, they couldn't feel each other, they couldn't hear each other. That’s why this moment, this kiss was so beautiful and sweet.

"I missed you too, Zelda," said Lilith while breaking the kiss, "so, what happened while I wasn't there?"  
"Oh quite a lot," started Zelda, "first of all Hilda and Doctor C are married."  
"Wow, that's great, what about coven? How everything going?"  
"Well, it was hard at the begining: every one were pretty lost, but now it seems like everything is fine."   
"Wonderfull, here is another question," Lilith hesitated, "are we going to tell everybody about...about us..."  
"I guess so, yes, but I think a bit later." Zelda answered and there was an awkward silence.

"OMG!"

Sabrina's voice broke the silence.

"Fuck." thought both women.

"Time for a long conversation, isn't it?" Llith said, inhaling nervously.

***

It took something about one and half hour to explain everything to Sabrina.

"But how two of you can be a couple?!" shouted Sabrina.  
"We already said! We spend lot of time together, fell in love and that's it!" Zelda asserted tiredly.  
"And you didn't tell any one?!"  
"We were going to do it later," said Lilith, "but seems like we have to do it now."  
"Yeah, it seems so, we're going to tell Hilda and Ambrose tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok" calmed Brina and went to bed.

"I gonna kill her"  
"Me too"

***

Soft and at the same time passionate touches.

"Oh Zelda," she whispered, "my sweet Zelda, I love you so much, I'll never let you go, you are only mine."

***

Zelda opened her eyes, next to her lay her blue-eyed brunette.  
"Hey, Lilith, wake up."  
"Oh...why can't we just continue lay on bed?" muttered sleepy Lilith.  
"Because we ain't gonna miss breakfast."

Both women tidied themselves up.  
"We realy gonna tell them?"  
"Do we have a choice, Lilith?"  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!" shouted Hilda from the kitchen.  
"Good luck to us, Zelda."  
"Yeah, luck obviously doesn’t hurt us."

They decided that Zelda will go first and prepare her family for a big news.  
"Hey Zelds," greated Hilda, "everything is fine? You seems to be a little...little nervous."  
"Oh yes, yes, everything is good," said Zelda, "I have something to tell you and it will puzzle all of you."  
"What's that, aunt Z?" asked Ambrose impatiently.  
"Come here!"

Lilith went downstairs.

"We are..." started Zelda.  
"We are a couple." Lilith completed the sentence.

Awkwardness surounded whole kitchen. No one realy knew what to say.  
"For how long?" asked Hilda.  
"Half of year."  
"No way...and you hide it from us?!" shouted Ambrose in shock.  
"Well, yes." answered Lilith.  
"But why? Why couldn't you tell us?" questioned Hilda, "What was the problem of telling the truth to your family?"  
"We were afraid that you won't understand," said Zelda and took Lilith's arm, "we know that it must be hard for three of you to accept this fact, but we also hope that you can do it."  
Hilda put her arm on Zelda's shoulder, "Of course we will! We are your family, we will always support you, am I right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Obviously"

***

About three weeks have passed since that conversation. Lilith and Zelda sat on the terrace while drinking wine.  
"May I ask you something, darling?" said brunette while taking another sip of red wine.  
"Everything you want, Lilith."

Lilith set the wine aside. Her hand reached behind something hidden behind the chair on which she was sitting. Take a breath. Exhale. The pulse quickened. She sat on one knee. In her hand she held a small red box. Lilith opened the box. There was a silver ring with a diamond on top.

"Zelda Fiona Spellman, will you marry me?"

"I will"

***One month later***

Wedding bells in Hell. It sounds weird, isn't it? But however, it's real. Queen of Hell is going to marry the High Priestess of church of Lilith. It seemed that this should be a luxurious event, which will be attended by all the cream of Hell, but no. This will not happen. Zelda and Lilith decided that only their family and the coven would be at their wedding. Both women did not even have the thought to conduct a traditional Satanic wedding.

***

The bells are ringing. The music sounded. Behind the altar was Ambrose in formal costume. In front of the altar was Lilith dressed in beautiful black dress. Zelda, who also was in beautiful dress, went arm in arm with Hilda.   
"Edward would be proud of you." whispered Hilda to Zelda's ear.  
Zelda stood in front of Lilith.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here on this beautiful day to see the union of two loving hearts. Do you agree, Lilith, to love and be loved, in good health and in illness, in joy and sorrow, through fire and water, until the end of time, to take Zelda as legal wife?"  
"I do"  
"Zelda Fiona Spellman, do you agree to marry Lilith? Will you love, respect and care tenderly for her and do you promise to keep your marriage bonds in holiness and inviolability until death do you part?"  
"I do"  
Hilda and Sabrina gave them a pair of rings.  
"You can exchange rings."  
Zelda placed a ring on Lilith's finger and so did she.  
"By the power given to me, I declare you wife and wife! You may kiss now"

Sweet kiss, applause. Is that really true? Is it really not a dream? At this moment they were the happiest in the universe, this day they will always remember. The day they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it


End file.
